Monsters Versus Aliens Versus Godzilla
by Neoraichu
Summary: When the Japanese Defense Force needs help with kaiju, they call in the forces of Area 50-Something. But just when they think a 300-foot lobster might be more than they can handle, Mothra and Godzilla enter the fray as well. Can Susan up her game to go toe to toe with the King of the Kaiju?
1. Chapter 1

Monsters versus Aliens

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

And yes, Godzilla will take his sweet time showing up. But he will show up eventually.

…

"Monsters, aliens," said General Monger as they flew on their 4-engined Guppy-like cargo jet, "This is something big. Really big. We're talking insectosaurus big. The Japanese Self-Defense Force has asked us to help them deal with the problem."

"Well what kind of monster is it?" asked Doctor Cockroach.

"I'm not exactly fluent in Japanese, but it says it's... it's... a... kay... key... kai..."

"Kaiju?"

"Uh... yes!"

"Well kaiju just means 'monster'," he replied, "Isn't there more information than that?"

"Well, yes. It says here it's a giant crustacean of the Family: Nephropidae and Genus: Homarus, but they say it's red."

"How odd."

"What's odd about that?" asked Susan.

"Well, to start with, they just described the American Lobster. Those creatures are a mottled color of orange, brown and gray. They only turn red after you cook them. Only a mutation would allow it to be red and not cooked."

"So how man tons of butter and lemon do we have?" asked the Missing Link.

"BOB LIKES SEAFOOD!" shouted B. O. B.

"I'd appreciate if you took this mission more seriously!" barked Monger.

"It's a lobster! How bad can it be?"

"Reports indicate that it's sunk fishing boats of 100 feet in length! Sonar scans show it may be as much as 300 feet long!"

"Whoa! That's a lot of seafood!" he replied, "But what are we supposed to do? I'm the only real swimmer..."

"Sta'abi swims very good!" interrupted the alien huntress as she held aloft her shock spear.

"Lobsters can be found anywhere from 160 feet below the surface to as deep as 1,570 feet."

"How deep is that?"

Sqweep leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"OH!" she replied, "Sta'abi not swim that good!"

"The world's record for scuba diving is 1,043 feet," added Doctor C.

"According to my calculations," said Sqweep, "Ginormica can dive much deeper when she's at her full size. All she needs is oxygenation of the blood stream and something to keep the blood from undergoing decompression sickness as well as nitrogen narcosis."

"I'm sure I can invent something!" declared Doctor C.

"Nothing personal Doc," replied Susan, "but I'm hoping that Sqweep already has something more... proven."

"Oh yes," answered Sqweep, "I have studied several deep diving species including air breathers, and I believe I have something that just might help."

"It's not that hard," said Doctor C, "Cuvier's beaked whales breath air and can dive to 9,815 feet. The sperm whale can dive to 7,380 feet."

"Then they are both sufficient for our needs. Do you have data on these creatures?"

"Not really. Most of our data comes from sonar scans and dead bodies that wash ashore."

"It is lucky then that I have a aquatic vehicle back home that will suit our purposes, and therefore collect more data on these creatures. I might even be worth... extra credit."

"Why don't we just use the submarine then?" asked Susan.

"If that is what Earthlings call submersible vehicles, then I must say no. This vehicle is built solely for the purposes of exploration. It has no combat abilities whatsoever."

"Besides," said Monger, "We're all getting ahead of ourselves. There's a meeting with Japanese Defense Force scientists when we land in Japan. I think we should hear what they have to say first."

"Well, I certainly agree with that," said Doctor C, "but it doesn't hurt to prepare a few things we might just need in advance."

"You've been oddly quiet, Coverton."

"Well," he replied snidely, "This looks more like a problem for a fisherman than my considerable intellect."

"Either you can contribute or we can use you as Giant Lobster bait!"

"All right!" he retorted, "Point taken. I'll try to help out."

"That's better."

"Sqweep?" asked Doctor C.

"Yes Doctor Cockroach?"

"I was wondering if there might be some way to increase Ginormica's size by increasing the amount of Quantonium in her body. Do you have any ideas?"

"Other than the rarity of the Quantonium itself, it should be easy to do."

"Well the effects of the Quantonium are created by the radiation it emits, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Perhaps if we found a way to artificially create the Quantonium radiation, we could temporarily boost the effects to make Ginormica... even more ginormous."

"It is feasible that a Quantonium radiation generator could be built, but it would be inherently short lived because proper materials to create the generator just do not exist. Otherwise, our race would have surely constructed Quantonium generators by now."

"What's the best we can do?"

"According to my race's files, there exists a Quantonium generator which can be built from Earth materials, but will explode after one hour of operations. It also cannot be turned off once the generator has been turned on."

"How big of a bang are we talking about here?"

"According to Earth standards, about one ton of Dynamite."

"Well, that's hardly anything to worry about as long as nothing breakable is within 400 yards of the explosion at the moment of detonation."

"So give us a list of stuff we need," said Link.

"I shall produce the list in English right now."

A piece of 8 1/2" by 11" paper appeared in the air. Doctor C grabbed it, looked it over, and handed it over to General Monger as he said, "Nothing special here."

The General blanched when he read the list. He shouted, "**ONE KILOGRAM OF WEAPONS GRADE PLUTONIUM?! That is very special indeed!**"

"If that's such an issue," said Sqweep, "I can just have one sent from home."

"You know it's highly radioactive," interrupted Susan (aka Ginormica).

"I wasn't created yesterday. Of course it is properly contained so there is zero outside radiation. I shall also purchase proper radioactive material handling gear as required for the construction of the Quantonium Radiation Generator. I assure you that the generator will consume all of the radioactivity of the Plutonium before it explodes, thus releasing ordinary inert lead."

"If you can promise me this dohickey won't turn Japan into a radioactive waste land, go ahead and have the materials purchased. I'm sure the government can find some way to compensate..."

"There is no need," replied Sqweep, "I get a large discount on study materials."

"Well, I appreciate your contributions," said Monger.

The ends of Sqweep's antennae glowed green at the praise. Both he and Doctor C began to study the diagrams and engineering layouts to see how to construct the device while Coverton quietly looked over their shoulders. He was oddly quiet for some reason.

…

After the plane landed, there was a number of Japanese people in white suits that came out to meet them. They appeared to be part of the Japanese Defense Force's Science Division.

"Greetings, General Monger," said a young lady of about 5' 11" tall. She appeared to have neatly cropped black hair, deep brown eyes, and her lips were stained a pink color. "My name is Doctor Kagaku-sha. It is an honor to meet you and your team." She bowed to the general.

"Very polite, ain't she?" asked Link.

"That is an aspect of Japanese culture," replied Doctor C.

"And she sure ain't hard on the eyes either."

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" snapped the General. He turned back to Kagaku-sha and said, "Now what's the information on this lobster monster?"

"The locals call the kaiju Ebirah. It appears to have been mutated from a common lobster by atomic testing in the late 1950s. But now the kaiju seems to have come into shallow waters and is now attacking shipping and fishing fleets. We cannot determine why."

"Why not just destroy it with hunter/killer subs?" asked Monger.

"Conventional torpedoes have been tried, but cannot seem to penetrate the kaiju's shell."

"What do you expect us to do about it?"

"We have heard..." she replied awkwardly, "that you have access to alien technology..."

"**That is need to know only!**"

"We do not need details. It was just our hope that some piece of alien technology that you may or may not posses can deal with our kaiju issue."

"Well, I need some time to consult with the team brainiacs," mused the General, "But I can't promise anything! Not until we get some more details!"

She offered the General a thick file as she said, "This is all we know about Ebirah. Even the most classified of details. I promise."

"Very well," he replied, "If we can't help you, I promise all details will be kept top secret, classified, and confidential."

"I cannot ask more than this."

The General walked back up the ramp and into the cargo plane.

…

Doctor C and Sqweep looked over the file laid out over the table.

"According to this file," said Doctor C, "Ebirah is was found by an island, and used to chase away ships by a terrorist group called the Red Bamboo. According to the file, they used an extract from local fruit to keep the monster away from their ships, but drove Ebirah to attack all other ships near the island. Then it says some people stranded on the island awoke the super kaiju known as Gojira to attack the beast, drive it away, and also sink the terrorist's ship in the process."

"So why don't they just use more fruit to repel the monster?" asked Link.

"That's well and good for a very tiny island, but totally impractical for the entire Sea of Japan!"

"Perhaps a synthetic versions can be mass produced?" asked Sqweep.

"Unfortunately, the files state that only the terrorists knew the exact formula, and that died with them. No one has been able to reproduce the formula, and all samples were destroyed with the ship."

"So much for easy answers," grumbled Link.

"What happened to this Gojira?" asked Susan.

"Oh, that monster surfaces every few years to rip apart a nuclear power plant or trash Tokyo," replied Doctor C.

"What does it have against nuclear power?"

"Well... nothing. It just uses radioactive materials to sustain itself. Uranium and Plutonium are to him what ham and cheese sandwiches are to us."

"And no one just blows the poop out of it?" asked Link.

"Oh, the military forces of the world have spent countless billions of dollars trying to stop him!"

"That doesn't make sense," said Susan.

"What doesn't?"

"The world has so much nuclear waste, they can't get rid of it. Why can't they just lay it out somewhere Gojira can find it and let him chow down until he's done?"

"Uh..." said the General, "That's not my department! That's not our problem either!"

"Here's a photo of this Gojira," said Doctor C as he dragged it out of the file.

"Hey!" said B. O. B., "That looks just like Godzilla!"

"A common mistranslation of his name into English that just stuck."

"EW!" said Susan, "How scary is that?"

"Compared to Coverton, he doesn't look so bad to me," muttered Link.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Coverton.

A soldier approached the General and handed him a note with a salute.

"According to Intel we just got from Doctor Kagaku-sha, Ebirah had been sighted less than half a mile off the coast! It's attacking a fishing fleet! It looks like it's about time to earn our pay, people!"

"But General," said Sqweep, "There is insufficient time to complete any projects."

"We'll just have to try and drive it away with the weapons we already have on-board!" He turned to the pilot's compartment and shouted, "PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE TAKE-OFF!"

The plane roared into life as it took off.

"But General," said Doctor C, "The transport has no built in weapons. We'd have to shoot out the open cargo hatch while in flight!"

"There's cables to keep anyone from falling out, so what's what we'll do!"

"But that means we have to fly towards the monster, then turn around or fly over it before we can open fire on it!"

"Details details!"

"Everyone go to the back," shouted Susan, "Hook yourselves to a safety cable. The back hatch could be opened at any time!"

"What about you, General?" asked Doctor C.

"Someone has to stay up here in C and C!" he replied, "The rest of your grab any weapons you can find and prepare to attack! It looks like you have about 3 minutes to do this!"

"All right," replied Susan, "Let's get weaponized!"

"I suggest energy weapons like lasers or electrical beams," suggested Doctor C, "The monster's shell seems to make it all but immune to naval artillery and conventional missiles!"

"Good idea, Doc," agreed Link. He leaned closer to the Doc and said, "We got a bunch of stuff like that, don't we?"

"Does Plutonium have an atomic mass of 244?!"

"I don't have time for..."  
"That means 'YES!'," retorted Doctor C.

"Then just say 'YES!' already!"

"My personal flier is armed with energy weapons," said Sqweep, "and may be more efficient than anything I could use in this vehicle's arms locker."

"But aren't you exposed while using it?" asked Susan.

"While your concern is touching, I doubt that a creature of that size can move with sufficient speed to pose any sort of threat to me."

"Isn't your levitation chair armed?" asked Link of Coverton.

"I assure you that all of its weapons are short range," he replied, "and I have no plans to get close enough to employ them."

"So you're going to just hide back here?"

"And provide team supervision!"

"Ah, so you're doing nothing useful."

"That's what he just said," answered Doctor C.

"OH! OH!" said B. O. B., "What can I do?!"

"What can he do?" asked Link.

"I cannot think of anything," replied Doctor C, "But if nothing else works, we can drop him on the monster and see if BOB can just eat it."

"That's a whole lot of sea food."

"That's why we should save it as a last possible resort."

"**Monsters! Aliens!**" called the General over the loudspeakers, "**We'll be in range in less than two minutes! Weapon ****yourselve****s up and get secured at once!**"

The Monster and Aliens scrambled to arm themselves, then all but Sqweep secured themselves with the safety lines with seconds to spare before the back hatch began to lower. The air pressure dropped as they felt themselves being pulled towards the back of the plan. Fortunately, they were all held in place either by safety lines or a propulsion system.

"**We are flying over the monster Ebirah now! Prepare to open fire when you see the whites of its... Uh... the eye thingies... Er... OH, JUST OPEN FIRE WHEN YOU SEE IT!**"

A horrible scene passed under them. Commercial fishing boats were being torn to shreds even as they watched. They were all 100 feet long or more, but three were all but gone, two were broken in half, and one was about to be attacked. And there was Ebirah, almost three times the size of any of the fishing boats. It's monster claws were reaching for the last fishing boat when they opened fire.

Bursts of energy and bolts of energy rained down on the monster all over its red shell. They couldn't tell if their fire was having an effect or not, but it seemed to get the monster's attention.

"**HOLD YOUR FIRE UNTIL WE COME AROUND!**"

Sqweep flew out of the back when everyone paused in their fire. The plane banked as it turned around.

"Do you think we had any effect?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, but I wish Sta'abi would use something other than that high tech spear," grumbled Link, "She didn't do anything. Or Vornacarn. Or Coverton. Hey, it seems like the Monsters are doing all the work around here!"

"**OH CRAP! I DON'T THINK WE CAN AVOID THAT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!**"

"Brace for what impact?" asked Doctor C.

***CRUNCH!***

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing that impact!" shouted Susan.

They could see a massive column of water pass behind the plane. Along with the wings of the plane.

"We're gonna CRASH!" shouted Doctor C.

"We don't need a scientist to know that!" shouted Link.

"We'll hit the ocean in exactly 12.34 seconds!"

"Okay, we need a scientist to know that!"

***THUD!***

"That wasn't anywhere near 12.34 seconds!"

"I... don't know why! We must have hit something in the air!"

Sqweep flew back in.

"Sqweep!" said Susan, "What did we just hit?"

"Are you talking about the column of water?" asked Sqweep back.

"No, after that!"

"I believe that is what Earthlings call... a giant moth."

"Maybe it's insectosaur!" cried Susan.

"I cannot say because I do not know what an insectosaur looks like."

'_No_,' said a pair of female voices in their heads, '_Not an insectosaur. You have been caught by the Guardian __kaiju__ known as Mothra_.'

"It's TELEPATHY!" shouted Doctor C.

'_Mothra will carry your disabled craft to Infant Island for a safe landing_,' the female voices said, '_It shouldn't take long_.'

"But what about Ebirah?!" asked Susan.

'_You have larger issues to address_,' they replied, '_Gojira is coming_!'

"Who are you guys yelling at?" asked B. O. B.

"I forgot," replied Doctor C, "You have to have a brain in order to have telepathic communication!"

"BOB," shouted Susan, "We're being taken to Infant Island! Some voice in our heads said Ebirah isn't the worst problem! They said that Gojira is coming!"

[to be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters versus Aliens

VS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

And yes, Godzilla will take his sweet time showing up. But he will show up eventually.

…

The crippled wingless plane was softly deposited on the ground of Infant Island by the Guardian Kaiju known as Mothra. After disembarking from their craft, she saw the beautiful creature fully for the first time. Her wings and body almost looked like a work of art. Susan had to wonder if she was related to the Insectosaur, or if the two would have gotten along. But even at her largest, she barely reached the top of Mothra's nose.

'_Welcome to Infant Island_,' said the voices in their heads (except B. O. B.), '_While we appreciate your efforts against Ebirah, that kaiju is not the true threat to Japan or the rest of the world. Gojia is. He is the King of the Kaiju. The greatest possible threat that mankind has ever known... short of an actual alien invasion. You should allow Mothra to deal with Ebirah so that you may plan for the arrival of Gojira_.'

"While we appreciate your candor, little voices in our heads," said Monger, "Ebirah is our mission and we just cannot ignore it. I'm sure your monster moth is all that and more, it cannot deal with a water-based monster. We have the tech and the team that can."

'_Very well. But we still offer Mothra's assistance in this matter_.'

"So that does this Guardian Monster of yours do?"

'_She flies faster than sound, generates hurricane force winds with her wings, and can shoot powerful lightning strikes from her antennae_.'

"General," said the Doc C, "While the transport is down for the foreseeable future, Mothra would be quite acceptable as an alternate mode of transport. Plus, I have a few ideas on how we can harness Mothra's powers to aid us against Ebirah even when the monster is deep underwater."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Well, if Mothra is agreeable, I can harness the lightning power to energize something else... like a hypersonic white noise cannon. Such a beam of pure sound would become even stronger against targets in the water. I can salvage parts from the transport to construct such a weapon."

"And the Quantonium Generator thingie?"

"I'm sure that Sqweep and I can multi-task, General Monger."

"I concur with Doctor Cockroach," agreed Sqweep.

'_We have spoken to Mothra, and she is agreeable to your plans_.'

"So who are the voices in our heads?" asked the General.

'_We are not so important_,' they replied, '_But you will meet us before too long_.'

So while Doc C worked on the sonic cannon and Sqweep worked on the Quantonium Generator, the others were free to explore the island. The islanders seemed to be well versed in Polynesian, Japanese and English. They were also multicultural, having influences from Polynessia, Hawaii, Japan, China and to a lesser extent, Southeast Asia.

The better part of the day was spent in tourism.

Well, Susan seemed to spend most of her time stopping Link from hitting on the native women. B. O. B. was just acting like... B. O. B. Sta'abi was put off by their tendency to apologize for everything, but when they showed her their martial arts skills, she was inclined to forgive them when they stood up to her threats and defended themselves. Vornicarn was content to just follow Sta'abi around and eat coconuts off the ground.

But no one was really sure what Coverton was up to. Every time someone saw him, he claimed he had been spending time around the plane, but assured everyone that just because no one saw him there didn't mean he wasn't. They weren't really in the mood to give him the third degree.

But just after lunch, a pair of handsome men in shorts approached Susan.

"Excuse us," one said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The Shobijin Priestesses wish to meet with you."

"Priestesses?"

"Yes," the other said, "You have already spoken with them."

"That's funny, I don't remember... oh wait, the telepaths! Yes, I'd love to meet them."

She was led to a cave where the voices in her head said, '_Greetings, we are honored to meet you_.' But the cave wasn't lit from the outside, so she couldn't see anyone. But when the men lit torches and came in to light more torches along the wall, she was stunned by what she saw there. Two human looking women, but even though they looked like adults, they were only six inches tall.

'_We are the Priestesses who speak for Mothra_.'

"Do you have names?"

'_Our names our not important_,' they replied, '_The people simply call us the Priestesses_.'

"Okay then..."

'_We are neither monsters nor aliens_,' they continued, '_but descendants of an ancient Earth race known as the Cosmos_.'

"That's... interesting," she replied, "but I wish Doctor Cockroach or Sqweep were here. I'm sure they'd understand more of this than me."

'_We wished to speak to you, as we can tell that you will treat us like other humans. Not like lab test subjects_.'

"Oh, of course I understand."

'_So please do not speak of us to the others as of yet_.'

"Of course."

'_We felt that we could trust you enough to reveal to you who we really are_.'

"Thank you for the trust. I hope I'm worthy of it."

'_We think so. There has been times in the past when we were captured... by unscrupulous people... and they tried to use us to control Mothra to make her perform acts of evil and violence_.'

"That's terrible! Do you think Mothra can carry me when I'm as large as Godzilla?"

'_Mothra has shown the strength in the past to lift him off the ground by his tail and carry him considerable distances, so we think she can handle your weight for the duration of the attack against Ebirah_.'

"That's great!"

'_You will definitely need all of her power against Gojira, however_.'

"I see."

'_So please enjoy your stay on Infant Island. If you wish to use our hotel, we shall instruct them to allow you to stay there at no cost_.'

"Thank you so much."

Susan left the cave.


End file.
